


Bibelot

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [750]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The changing of the guard and Tony contemplates some things.





	Bibelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/21/2001 for the word [bibelot](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/21/bibelot).
> 
> bibelot  
> a small object of curiosity, beauty, or rarity.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. There's at least mention of bells?
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), and [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bibelot

Tony woke up 4 hours later and realized that Gibbs was still on watch. He couldn’t let Gibbs stay up the whole night. He’d be unbelievably grumpy the next morning which was already going to be hard enough with all the diplomatic nightmares. 

Throwing on clothes, he headed downstairs. “Sleep, I’ll keep watch.” Tony commanded.

Gibbs glared at him, but he knew what Tony said made sense, so he did as Tony ordered. “Penny’s in the guest bedroom.”

Tony nodded, settling on the couch to wait for morning to come. He turned on the TV hoping to distract himself, but for once it wasn’t working. He couldn’t afford to transform right now since he was on watch, but that didn’t stop him from playing with his throat where his bibelot usually hung in his true form.

Gibbs still hadn’t seen his true form. Still his bell was important. He could summon it now in his human form if he wanted to. He almost did just to give his hands something to play with, but it was a bell and he didn’t want to wake the others despite his current obsession with the bell and Gibbs.

He wanted to place the bell on Gibbs now while he was unsuspecting, but he knew that wouldn’t be fair. In order for it to be a true match, the other needed to know the rules about the bell and he needed to sneak up on Gibbs when Gibbs knew what it meant if he let down his guard around Tony and let him get the bell on him. Unfortunately, that meant it would have to wait for the whole thing with the Peruvians to be resolved.

Tony just hoped that he didn’t have to travel back to the Cat Kingdom to resolve the issue with the Peruvians. He also needed to convince Penny to go back with them. There was no way he was going to have a bodyguard following him around in the human world. He’d lived alone in the human world for years. 

To think he was in more danger now than when he simply worked as an NCIS agent was ludicrous. Sammy would need the protection far more than he would. Especially since the Heir Killers would likely be only the first to attempt to take over the Cat Kingdom. 

Many would see the Cat Kingdom as weak since Sammy wasn’t of the true blood regardless of the rituals done and the fact that she was King(or Queen). Plus, they were lacking many warriors due to the loss of the royal family and many of the royal guards. He knew Sammy could handle it, but it would be easier with more warriors and he truly had no need for warriors in the human world.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
